Trucks and other towing vehicles are commonly used to pull trailers, boats, vehicles and other towed items. One common problem is the lack of visual or other feedback when directing a towing vehicle toward a tongue of the towed item. For example, it is often not possible to see a hitch ball located on the rear frame of the towing vehicle or the tongue of a trailer. Therefore, as a tow vehicle driver is attempting to connect the trailer with the hitch ball, the tow vehicle driver often must go through a trial and error process for aligning the trailer to the hitch ball. The tow vehicle driver often has to approximate the alignment of the trailer to the hitch ball and approximate the distance between the trailer and the tow vehicle. Such a process requires the tow vehicle driver to intermittently leave the driving position in the tow vehicle to see when the hitch ball is in the correct position with respect to the trailer so that the trailer will connect with the hitch ball.
Previous designs have attempted to aid a tow vehicle driver in hitching a trailer to a hitch ball or pintle hook attached to a vehicle. However, previous designs offer no mechanism to lower or couple the tongue of the trailer to the hitch ball. Many prior designs are overly complex or have overly elaborate assemblies that are prone to corrosion or other failure. Other designs are difficult to properly use with a conventional towing trailer.